


Now's my curtain call

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Reminiscing, Retirement, Yuuri being Awesome, Yuuri not taking Viktor's crap, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Inspired by the song “Stole the Show” by Kygo and James Parsons.Basically, Viktor is brooding before his retirement party, and Yuuri being the fabulous husband he is getting him out of his funk.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Now's my curtain call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> I have my own qualms with this fic, but it completed and I wanted to share it with you all. The idea for this fic came when I heard Stole the Show by Kygo and James Parsons. And then I came across this fabulous fanvid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgbfelByw7k and knew I had to write this fic.  
> Please go and see the fanvid if you get the chance, it is wonderfully made. 
> 
> That said, none of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them. It is hard to believe the show came out over 3 and a half years ago. I have also missed writing these characters, but it has been a while, so I am sorry if there is any OOC-ness.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Yuuri felt his breathing grow slightly heavier as he made his way up all the bleachers to the top most row. He wrapped his hands around his elbows and rubbed them up and down to warm himself slightly. Even after spending an inordinate amount of his life in an ice rink, the cold never failed to bite him. He saw his breath coming out as a mist, a testament to the temperature of the huge rink that didn’t have the thousands it was made to hold occupying it. He walked slowly, not in a rush to get to his destination, but he walked with a purpose. They did have a party to be at after all.

There he was.

Viktor was sitting facing the ice rink, the stage of all their victories and failures, their jumps, their spins, their _lives_. The Russian man didn’t even react when Yuuri came to a stop beside him. Yuuri turned to look in the same direction as his husband, wanting to find what had him so captivated.

“This is it Yuuri.”

Ah, that’s what all this was about then. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting this at some point. Well no, he was expecting it tomorrow morning to be exact. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri replied, an unvoiced question and plea all wrapped in one. The two of them still did not look at each other.

“Sit down.”

Yuuri sat automatically, sinking into the rink chair, a slight shiver passing through him as the cold of the plastic chair seeped through his suit trousers.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Everything.”

“Oh?”

“It is hard to believe this is it.”

“Oh Viktor, you idiot.” Yuuri said, voice full of the fondness he felt in every cell of his body.

Viktor turned to look at him for the first time since he sat down beside him.

“Idiot?” The incredulity was evident in his voice.

“Idiot. So you are retiring. That doesn’t mean this is the end.”

“Yuuri that is exactly what it means.” Stubborn to the end, his husband.

“No. The end is when there is nothing left for you in the ice. Touch your heart and tell me there is nothing left in the ice for you.”

Viktor stayed quiet, speechless for a minute.

Yuuri tilted his head, resting his cheek against Viktor’s shoulder. “Vitya, you still have so much left to give. So what if you are not out there competing? You will still be there as a coach, a teacher, and most importantly, a friend. And what, you think just because you retire, people will forget about you?”

Yuuri pivoted his head, close enough to feel Viktor’s breaths on his face, before leaning back to sit up straight. Turning fully towards his husband, Yuuri grabbed his hands into his own. He flipped them palms up and slowly traced his fingertips over the palms, making them twitch. A small smile crept into his face, and he moved to lace their hands together, the contrast of his warm hands to Viktor’s cool ones, giving him goosebumps.

“Are you going to answer?” he asked softly. He didn’t want to push after all.

Viktor was the most expressive man in the world, but he was also someone who had grown up with the spotlight pointed straight at him for half his life practically. When they had first started training together, Yuuri had been astonished that Viktor was so cheerful and energetic, so different to his own quiet life. Then they moved to Russia, and in his own home, Yuuri saw a different aspect of Viktor. And realized that he has been playing for the cameras, for the expectations the world had of him so long, he had driven himself to an unattainable level of perfection. Punished himself when he failed to meet them. They had been working on it, Yuuri pushing Viktor to realize he is so much more than an ice skater. He guessed the sudden reality of his retirement finally hit Viktor. He sighed internally, he really should have seen this coming. 

“I’m scared.”

“Of retiring?”

“Of what comes next.”

“What comes next?”

Viktor gave him a glare but Yuuri just quirked a small smile and squeezed their entwined hands.

“What comes next Vitya?”

Viktor seemed to deflate, seemingly trying to merge into the chair he was sitting on, and the only thing tethering him to his body being Yuuri’s hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you do.”

“No Yuuri, I don’t. Why are you doing this?” Viktor snapped, feeling annoyed with the Japanese man’s cryptic answers and seemingly useless prodding.

“Why am I doing what?”

“Repeating all my questions back to me for a start.”

“Because I don’t know if you are genuinely clueless or being purposefully being dense.”

Viktor made an incoherent noise of frustration. Yuuri let out a big sigh and shook his head before smiling at Viktor as though he were a slow child. Viktor felt his pout getting bigger.

“Vitya, you big baby. Listen to me ok? You are retiring. You know what you are doing next? You are joining Yakov as a junior coach. You are coaching me for my last season next year. You are coming with me to Japan and working in the onsen where okaasan is going to teach you to make katsudon in about a week’s time. You are going to go on a holiday with Chris through Europe and leave me to train while you have fun.”

When Viktor still looked dissatisfied, Yuuri decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

“Fine. Let’s say everything I said is wrong. Let it be. Why don’t you tell me what is actually bothering you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

“Yuuri!”

“Bullshit Vitya. Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Why are you being so mean?”

“Because my incredibly brilliant and charming husband is acting like a surly child who didn’t get the Christmas gift he wanted.”

Viktor just grunted and removed his hands from Yuuri’s and turned back to his original position, slouching and sliding in the seat till he was sitting on its very edge. “So mean.”

“What are you really scared of?”

“I don’t know.”

“Vit-”

“No Yuuri, I am not being difficult.I really don’t know. I have been skating for almost two thirds of my life now. And that year long break with you was the best decision I made, but I always had this feeling I was coming back to the ice. And now, I am never going back and I just-” Viktor choked, finding it hard to breath as tears flooded his eyes and slipped out. He tried to bite back the sobs threatening to overwhelm him as he was tugged into Yuuri’s side.

“Oh my love…” Yuuri whispered as he rubbed small circles into his husband’s back, hugging him tighter and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He didn’t know how long they sat there like that, but eventually, Viktor’s sobs subsided and the man dislodged himself from Yuuri’s side to sit up straight. Yuuri handed him a handkerchief before he wiped his eyes with his suit sleeve.

Yuuri looked at his husband, feeling his heart tighten in sympathy at the struggle Viktor was going through. He was a little angry Viktor had just kept this all inside him for so long, because these feelings were obviously not brand new. But he understood why his husband didn’t share them if he himself didn’t accept them as something he was feeling. And hating a part of yourself and feeling helpless was a feeling he was too intimately familiar with.

Sighing softly, he turned his body and hugged his husband properly, one hand cradling the back of Viktor’s head, tucking it into his neck. Viktor was stiff for a minute before he went boneless, sagging against him, arms wrapping loosely around his waist. “Baka Viktor. How many times have you told me that whenever I am feeling down I should tell you? That if I ever feel less than, to let you know so that you can fight against my malfunctioning brain? Am I not your husband? Do you not think I would want to be there for you too?”

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Viktor said, looking truly pathetic with his eyes puffy, and ears and nose red as a tomato. Yuuri melted, his hand moving from the back of Viktor’s neck to his cheek, his thumb caressing the tear tracks on the Russian’s face. He tugged his face close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“My love you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Still…” Viktor started, only for Yuuri to cut him off with kisses peppered all over his face.

“Nothing” over his eyelid, “to” the other eyelid, “be” forehead, “sorry” other cheek “for” lips.

They lingered in the kiss before breaking apart, but still staying close enough feel each other’s breath shared between them. Yuuri moved back enough to see his beloved’s blue eyes, that icy blue which makes his heart race.

“Tell me a memory.”

Viktor obviously wasn’t expecting that based on the bewildered look on his face. “What?”

Yuuri smiled, leaning back. “A technique I learned while in collage was to think about something that made me happy. My therapist told me about this where when everything felt hopeless, I should remember a good moment in my life. And then another, and another, until I remember that happy moments are not a finite. Viktor I almost quit figure skating because I thought I had hit my peak and it was bleak. You were the one who helped me see that I still had a long way to go, you showed me higher peaks, pulled me along into the spotlight with you. You gave me the world Viktor. You gave me the world when I thought there was nothing left for me. So you are my living reminder that no matter how much my brain tries to convince me otherwise, I have happiness in my life. That people care about me. That I am not a burden. God, you know how much those things seem like lies to me, how much my mind tries to convince me that there is no one in the world who cares about me. You are there every time willing to fight for me against my own demons.” Yuuri stopped to take a deep breath, he had gotten more into that then he had expected, and got back to what he had actually wanted to say, voice backed with steel. “So I am asking you to tell me a memory of something that makes you happy. And then another, and another, until you realize that just because you had all these great memories doesn’t mean you won’t have anymore. I promise you now, just as I did during our wedding, I will by your side for as long you will have me. And I am just as ready to fight for you as you are me.”

Viktor looked speechless at the end of Yuuri’s declaration, eyes shining with tears again.

Yuuri leans in for another kiss, pressing this one to the corner of Viktor’s lips. “Your turn.”

Viktor gaped at Yuuri for another moment before closing his eyes and nodding. “Ok.”

Viktor’s voice was soft, afraid of haunting his own memories, infecting them with the misery he was feeling, but Yuuri had asked this of him, and Yuuri asked for so little, so he would give Yuuri what he wanted. “I…um… I remember winning the local ice skating competition when I was 7, I was leagues above them, and I knew it. After the competition and the awards ceremony, I got off the ice and changed before going looking for my coach. I was confused because normally he was always waiting for me at the edge of the ice rink, but this time, only Mama and Papa were there. I found him talking to this stranger, he was short, and chubby, and I didn’t like his face. But my coach called me forward and introduced him. It was Yakov. He told me that he thought I could do so much more if I came with him to St. Petersburg, and told my parents he would even take me on for one year for free. My parents were worried, but ultimately decided it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Plus I remember asking them over and over again, I did not know exactly how big a deal Yakov was, but my coach had showed me some footage of some of Yakov’s students. Yuuri, I liked figure skating, but watching those videos, they made it look like magic, like they were fairies or that they had wings, like it was no effort at all. And I wanted to do.”

Yuuri was smiling warmly, and nodded for Viktor to go on.

“I remember that first year with Yakov, being pushed beyond what I could take. My seniors would … not bully but they each were more concerned with their own issues than looking out for their juniors. If you weren’t willing to push your body beyond it’s limits, Yakov was not meant for you. I hated them for a while, and I can still feel the bruises and the bloody mess my feet were. Mama had moved with me to the city, unwilling to leave me alone so young. That first victory at Russian Nationals, I had never been so happy in my life Yuuri. Papa had come to see me in competition, and Mama made me all my favorite dishes after the competition. Yakov told me good job Yuuri. Which we both know is the ultimate praise coming from that gruff man.”

“That’s a good memory.”

“I can recall that dinner so clearly.”

“Tell me another?”

Viktor thought for a moment before a smile graced his lips. “My first Gold at the Junior Grand Prix. I was at the top of the world. It felt like every moment had been leading me up to that victory. The eyes of the world were on me and I felt like I could fly. I moved up to seniors after that, and my seniors actually respected me. Georgi was recruited at the same time. I had never really had a lot of friends my own age, considering that I had basically grown up competing and just training. We didn’t get along a lot of the time. But this one time, Yakov had yelled at Georgi really bad and he had been in tears. And looking back, I was lonely. I found Georgi waiting outside the steps of the ice rink that day for his mother to come pick him up. It was the beginning of winter, and snow was starting to fall, so I told Georgi I would wait with him inside till our moms came. We sat there and talked for two hours Yuuri. I don’t even remember what we talked about but for the first time I could recall, I was happy in a new way. Thinking about it now, I was almost even happier about having a friend and confidant than about winning the gold medal. After that we helped each other, and we stood up for each other. Georgi was still in Juniors for another year before joining me in Senior level, but I am so grateful for the time we had.”

Viktor’s smile dimmed. “I’ve not been a good friend to Georgi for the past few years have I?”

Yuuri made a noise in the back of his throat. “None of that Viktor. Georgi told me when he retired that he was so happy with what he had accomplished. I know you and Yuri have developed this mindset where winning is the main goal, and the only one that matters. And there is nothing wrong with that Viktor. Others like Georgi and I? We want to win just as badly, don’t mistake me, but we are also grateful for the chance to compete, to perform. I love competing, it makes me push myself to do better, to learn, to be more. But what I love most is figure skating itself, not the medals and titles. True he may not have won as many medals as you, but he is also a figure skater who accomplished a lot in his own right. He is proud of what he did. You don’t get to make him feel insufficient.”

Viktor looked horrified. “No Yuuri, that isn’t-”

Yuuri silenced him with a hand to his knee, eyes still steady and determined. “I know baka. You are far too kind to think that, besides you would not have spared me a second glance if you actually thought that way. Could you have been a better friend to Georgi? Maybe. Probably. But you did not treat him like someone you had to be better than. You have only ever pushed yourself to be better than you.”

Viktor remained silent.

“Tell me one more memory?”

Viktor stayed silent for a long time, just twisting his wedding ring again and again. Yuuri gave him the space he needed to think.

“When I first started skating Stammi Vicino, I knew there was something off about the choreography, but technically it was perfect, and I trained and trained. I came into the rink at all hours, and nearly wore a hole into my skates with how much I practiced it, but it never felt right. Hell, even the gold I won for it made me feel like I didn’t deserve it. And then I saw you skate the same damn moves I had Yuuri, and it was breathtaking. I knew right then that I could not let you slip away again. And then, we danced Stammi Vicino together. Yuuri, when we performed it in front of the world, the routine felt complete for the first time to me. I had finally made it into what it was always meant to be, without even realizing it. It was a dance meant to be shared, a dance of love. And doing it with you,” Viktor choked, eyes glistening with tears again, but when Viktor looked at him, his eyes were twinkling with happiness. “That routine is my favorite out of all the routines I have ever done. And that memory is one of the best in my life.”

Yuuri’s own eyes started to get wet, so he rubbed his eyes before pulling Viktor in for another hug, holding his husband close. This time, Viktor held him just as tightly.

“It is my favorite too. Although I am really partial to Yuri on Ice.” Yuuri smirked. Viktor choked out a wet laugh before punching him with no strength. Yuuri laughed before rubbing his nose against Viktor’s. “You are my favorite.”

Viktor just smiled brightly at him and reciprocated a kiss to his cheek. The two stayed like that for another minute before Yuuri wiped off Viktor’s tears and cupped his face with both hands. “Now, if you are feeling good again, what do you say we go to the surprise retirement party that is not really a surprise but everyone is excited so indulge them anyways party?”

“That’s a long name for a party.”

“Baka Vitya!”

Laughing his usual bright cheer, Viktor laced their hands together and stood up. He then released one of Yuuri’s hands and pressed it to his side, stretching. “Come along then. Let’s go to the party with the really long name.”

“Yes, one I promised all our friends I’d bring you to about an hour ago.” Yuuri swung their hands between them, letting Viktor lead them out of their seats to the rink below, a comfortable silence settling between them.

As they went to leave the gym, Viktor stopped, one hand resting on the edge of the rink. Yuuri squeezed his hand.

“This isn’t your last time here Vitya.”

“Yes it is Yuuri. It is as a competitive ice skater.” Viktor said, voice far away. But then he turned to Yuuri and grinning. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

Thrown off by the sudden change in attitude, Yuuri gaped at him, but Viktor just chuckled. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

Yuuri’s eyes were warm. “Always.”

When Yuuri tugged Viktor towards the hotel where the party was being held at this time, Viktor went easily. After all, he had a bright future to look forward to. One not illuminated by spotlights and expectations. Stepping out of the building, Viktor felt like he could fly all over again. Letting out a shout, Viktor started running, he could hear Yuuri calling his name out behind him, footsteps pounding the pavement, but the warm breeze enveloped him in a hug, and he started running.

After all, you need a running start to take off.

**Author's Note:**

> *Baka = Japanese equivalent of calling someone a dummy
> 
> Thank you again for reading the story! If you enjoyed it, let me know through kudos and/or comments!  
> If you want to chat with me, you can find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
